It'll Be Alright
by VindictiveSilence
Summary: Does she not feel the heat between us? Does she not feel me tremble every time we hug or touch? Does she not see the longing in my eyes with every look I give her? Mikiley, if you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO OWN HANNAH MONTANA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT, THEY ALL BELONG TO DISNEY CHANNEL.**

9:58 am.

That's the exact moment that I fell in love with her. From the moment she walked in to class late on her first day at my high school during our freshman year. Now we're about start our senior year. Every single minute of my life since meeting her has been consumed by thoughts of her. She's perfect in every way I can imagine. I would give anything to be with her.

I'm Mikayla Marshall. The girl in question is Miley Stewart. Yep, that's right; I'm in love with my best friend. Actually, she's more than that. She's my soul-mate, girl of my dreams, life support, motivation, and so much more.

She's so perfect for me and I can't believe she hasn't noticed yet.

Does she not feel the heat between us? Does she not feel me tremble every time we hug or touch? Does she not see the longing in my eyes with every look I give her? No, she doesn't. She's dating the GUY of HER dreams. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, just not the person I see her spending the rest of her life with.

He may be a great guy, but he stole something from me. He stole MY Miley. I loved her first, and he just "fell from heaven to love her", as she puts it. My heart shatters when I see them together. I hate being the third wheel. I want it to just be Miley and me, no one else. Just her and I living out the rest of our lives in pure love and happiness.

I know he treats her right. I would treat her better.

Another thing about him: he's starting to change. I've noticed lately that he's not in love with her anymore. No, instead of looking deep into her eyes like I would do, he lets his eyes wonder down to her body. I don't know if this is something I should tell Miley about. I don't want to be the one to break her heart. No, I want him to be the one to break her heart so she has no choice but to come to me for comfort.

Does that sound mean? I'm beginning to think that I'm a freak. My parents say that it's not right to love someone of the same gender. They told me that society looks down on people like me. I was scared that they were going to disown me. Fortunately for me, aside from being super in love with Miley, I'm also great at pretending I'm not to everyone else, except Miley. I know I can be myself around her and she won't judge me. That's why I love her. Everyone else in my life has judged me. Miley was the first person to accept me for who I am. I actually don't know if I would call myself lesbian. I'm not really attracted to anyone other than Miley, nor have I ever been. Miley was, and is, my first love. I don't plan on ever loving anyone else. If something terrible were to happen to Miley, I would probably kill myself. I don't know how I lived before meeting her.

Yes, she knows I'm "lesbian". She always asks me if I like any girl at the current moment, and I always tell her "Yes, I'm just waiting for her to realize that I do and that she likes me back". I want Miley to make the first move. I don't know why, but she's just so fragile to me. I want to protect her from all the dangers in the world.

You see, Miley has a depressive streak. I don't know why. She's never told anyone, not even her dad. I want her to tell me so I can chase away her fears. She's so amazing and it pains me to know the girl I love is feeling so much pain. Her boyfriend doesn't know that she has issues with depression. Okay, I know I said he's a great guy. Well, I lied. He's just your typical douchebag that pretends to love a girl just to get in her pants. I know Miley is a virgin, she's told me before. If he's the one to take her virginity, I don't even know what I would do with myself. I want to be the one to take it. I would take it and treasure it forever with her by my side. He would take it and forget her.

I guess you could say I'm sort of obsessed with her. I have a playlist on my iPod called "I Love You". It's filled with sad love songs. Listening to them makes me feel stronger because I know that other people feel the same way I do about someone. Basically, if you still don't understand how I feel about Miley, please go listen to the song Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. That's pretty much my theme song. I have some of the lyrics tattooed on my wrist. Obsessed, right?

Tomorrow is the first day of senior year. I decided that I'm not going to let the year end without letting Miley know how I feel. If she reacts in my favor, I'll have achieved nirvana. If she reacts negatively, well fuck me right?

**AN: So did you guys like the way I started this? It my first story that I'll be writing and posting on this site. This first chapter was just Mikayla explaining things and setting up the story. This is just my writing style, so most of the chapters will be like this, but I'll probably add in a bit more dialogue. I still haven't decided if I will ever put it in Miley's POV at any point in the story. All reviews welcome, you can flame but please keep it constructive. Thanks for reading, come back soon for an update!**


	2. Chapter 2

I hate waking up early. I especially hate waking up early for school of all things. On the other hand, I wouldn't mind waking up for Miley. I'd do anything for her. In fact, I basically did wake up early for her because I'm going to be picking her up and driving to school together.

Damn, time goes by fast. It's been exactly 4 years since I fell in love with Miley. That's kind of scary to think about. I'm so freaking obsessed with her!

I don't know what I'm going to wear today. It needs to be something that impresses Miley. Hell, maybe I'll go in the buff! That would be hysterical, at least I think so. Actually, I'd probably be expelled, and that would mean less time with Miley, so I'll just forget that idea. I'm probably just going to wear something simple. Miley doesn't like extravagant things.

I'm freaking out right now. Just as I was about to leave to go pick her up she texted me and said she has some news for me when I get to her house. Gah! I hate surprises! Oh well, anything for Miley, right?

Okay, I'm here in front of her house. Do I go and knock on her door? Do I ring the doorbell? Do I stay in my car and just text or call her? Fuck, I'm totally freaking out! I wish she hadn't texted me telling me she had news.

I'm so lame. I decided that I would go up to her door, but instead of knocking or ringing the doorbell I would just stand there and call her. Well, here goes nothing. When she picks up the phone I get a HUGE smile on my face after I hear her beautiful "Hi Mickey!" I love when she calls me that. I respond with a nervous voice and say "I'm here at your door please open it". WTF Mikayla, what was that? No hello or anything pleasant? Way to be cool.

I hang up my phone as I hear her running down the stairs to open the door. As she opens the door I get a whiff of her lovely perfume. Shit, that's intoxicating. I wonder what brand she uses. It must be a new one, because I've gotten used to all her others. Mmmm, look at how tight her shirt is! I'd love to get my hands on those. I'm such a freak.

"Mikayla? Helloooo?" Shit, snap back to reality! I blush furiously knowing that she just caught me starting at her. I hear her laugh and that makes me feel better, knowing that she has no idea what I was thinking of. "Sorry", I say, "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my best friend".

Now it's her turn to blush. I love when she blushes. When she blushes she bites her bottom lip and gives me a small smile. She's so innocent. Did I mention that I love her? "What was it that you wanted to tell me, Miley?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer.

She squeals in excitement and holds up her hand for me to see. "Look Mikey, he gave me a promise ring! I love him so much!"

The whole world stops. I can't hear anything. All I see is that ring on her finger. He gave her a promise ring? What? I can't believe this. I WON'T believe this. He's tricking her! He doesn't really love her; he just wants to fuck her! Doesn't she get it? How can so be so naïve? I should be the one to have given her that promise ring!

Not knowing what else to do, I collapse on the ground in tears. My world has no meaning if he truly has her heart. She doesn't have his heart, just his filthy mind. As I shake with sobs I feel Miley put her arms around me while she tries to ask me if I'm okay.

Did she really just ask me that? "Does it look like I'm okay, Miley?" I ask and instantly regret it when I see the hurt on her face. She apologizes and stands up, bending down to help me up off the ground. As she bends down, I get a PERFECT view down her shirt. Okay, well that cheered me up! I start to laugh at myself as I realize what a pervert I am.

"Mikey, you're so weird. One minute you're crying, and the next you're laughing hysterically to yourself. You're a freak, but you're my favorite freak!" Miley says, and my smile falters because I wish I really was hers. She hugs me and whispers to me how excited she is to start our senior year with me, and I hug her back as I try to cheer up.

As I drive us to our school, I go into deep thought about how much I love the girl sitting next to me. Unfortunately, she's blabbering about her "lovely Oliver". I silently gag when I hear his name. The more she talks about him the more I realize that there is no way I can go to school today. I have no desire to watch her and Oliver together. I love Miley and would do anything for her, but I don't want my heart to feel like it's getting ripped out every time I see them touching or holding hands, especially when his eyes start to wonder and she doesn't notice.

When we get to school, instead of parking like I would normally do, I pull up to the front of the school to drop Miley off. She looks at me and I tell her that I don't feel that good so I'll just stay home today. "Really, you're going to miss the first day of senior year just because you don't feel good? What's gotten into you, Mikayla?" she asks. I instantly feel anger towards her for what she said. I glare at her and tell her to get out of my car and to enjoy the day with her "lovely Oliver" I say with a sneer.

Once more, because of me, she gets a hurt look on her face and quietly gets out of the car without saying good-bye. I regret what I said, and start driving home hating myself for hurting my Miley.

When I get home, I instantly run upstairs to my room and collapse on my bed and begin crying. I can't believe how crappy my day turned out to be. It's not a good start to my senior year. I pray that it's not a sign of how things will turn out to be with Miley.

Staring at my ceiling with tears falling out of my eyes, I grab my cell phone and go to Miley's name in my contact list. I select "send message", yet when the screen pops up I have no idea what to write. What's happening to me? I'm supposed to be the strong one, not the one who breaks down like this. How is it that Miley has this much control over me?

**AN: Chapter 2, hope you guys enjoyed it! I appreciate reviews, and even suggestions on what to do next time to make this better. Expect Chapter 3 within the next 2 days!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 3 hours and I'm still just laying on my bed staring at my cellphone wondering what I should send to Miley. I don't know if I should apologize to her or just pretend like the whole thing never happened. All I can think about how hurt she looked after I demanded that she get out of my car.

What's happening to me? I can't believe how much power she has over me. Wait, that's the perfect thing to text to her! I quickly type out "What's happening to me Miley?" and hit send. Nervously awaiting her reply, I close my eyes and hold my phone close to my chest where I picture my heart would be, just like I wish I could hold Miley.

I must have dozed off for a little bit, because I woke up to my phone vibrating and alerting me that I have one unheard voicemail. With shaky hands, I dial my voice mail and hear Miley's beautiful voice say "I don't know what's happening to you Mikey. You've been acting so weird lately. You know that you can tell me anything, right? I won't judge you, no matter what you say. I love you Mikayla, you're my best friend and I hate to see you acting the way you are. I'm coming over after school to see you."

Well, that's just great. Why does she have to keep telling me she loves me? She obviously has no idea how much it affects me when she does. Well, at least she's coming here after school. My room is a mess, but I'll just shove all my crap under my bed. Not that Miley would care; she said she would never judge me.

Once I finish cleaning my room, I start looking through a scrapbook that Miley and I made together last year. Miley looks so beautiful in every picture. My favorite part of this scrapbook is the fact that there are no pictures of Miley and Oliver in it. It's just full of pictures of Miley and I. Looking at the pictures makes me wonder how much longer I can go without telling her how I feel. I look at the clock and see that I only have about 15 minutes before she gets here.

I begin to panic and pray that I don't say anything stupid when she gets here. I have a habit of doing that apparently. I honestly don't understand how one girl can have so much control over me. I guess it's true that love isn't fair. Would it even be worth it to tell Miley how I feel? I don't want to mess up my friendship with her if she doesn't respond in a positive way.

When I hear the doorbell ring, I am instantly jolted out of my thoughts. I freak out and look over myself to make sure that I don't look so disheveled. I open the door and see Miley, beautiful as ever. She quickly reaches out and hugs me. Well, here come the tears. I don't even know why I'm crying this time. She doesn't say anything, just stays there hugging me.

Once I'm able to somewhat pull myself together, we walk up to my room and sit on my bed. After some moments of silence, she turns to me and gives me a long look. Not knowing what else to say, I just sigh and lie back on my bed and cover my face with my pillow.

Miley, taking this is a gesture to start talking, begins telling me about how her day went. I hope that she doesn't mention Oliver, but before I can even finish my though, she starts talking about him. I take the pillow off my face and tell her "Miley, I don't want to hear you talk about him. I don't want to hear that you have all your classes with him." She gives me a weird look and reaches out to grab my hand.

The second our hands touch, I shiver in excitement. She doesn't notice, and instead asks me to tell her what's wrong. I explain to her that if I could tell her I would, but it's not the best thing to do. "Is it something I did Mikey?" she innocently asks me. Not really feeling like lying to her this time, I quietly say "It's everything you do Miley. Everything you do, every single little thing you do, affects me in a way I don't really understand. And if I told you what I really feel I don't think you would understand."

I turn to look at her and see that she's biting her bottom lip. I love when she does that. I'm scared of what she's going to say. I hope I didn't freak her out by what I said. "You're right," she says, "I don't understand. What do you mean?" Knowing I have nowhere to escape to, I have no choice but to close my eyes, take a deep breath, and say "I'm in love with you Miley."

Not hearing her say anything, I open my eyes to look for her. She's still on my bed, but she has let go of my hand. She looks at me with an expression that I've never seen before. She lets a quiet "Oh" escape from her lips. Without even giving me a chance to say anything, she gets up and quickly walks out of my room. I hear my front door slam shut, and her car start up.

For what seems like the millionth time today, I burst into tears. I think I just ruined my life. As much as I'd like to chase after her, I don't think I want to do anything else other than cry. The girl of my dreams just walked out on me after I told her I loved her. That wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to tell me she loves me too and then we would share the most passionate kiss ever.

I hate myself. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut and pretend that everything was okay? She probably thinks I'm some kind of freak now. I can't deal with this. I think that the best way to get over this would be to switch schools or something. Maybe I can convince my mom to let me move out and go live with my grandparents.

That's exactly what I'll do. I know my mom wouldn't mind, she always tells me I need to spend more time with them anyway. I just can't face the fact that Miley doesn't love me back. I have to get over her. I call my grandparents and ask them if they would mind if I stayed with them for a while. Excited beyond belief, my grandmother tells me that she would love it if I would come and live with them.

Once my mom gets home, I ask her if I can go live with her mom and dad. Reacting exactly like I thought she would, she hugs me and tells me that she'll miss me but that I can go live with them for a bit. Well, that was easier than I thought. It's time that I get over Miley though, so I head upstairs to pack my bags so that I can head over to my grandparents place as soon as possible.

**AN: So Mikayla's going to run away from her problems and move away from Miley. I didn't really plan on taking the story this direction, but it seemed like it would open it up for a bunch of other things to happen. It was a bit harder to write for some reason. The next chapter will be in Miley's POV, so that should be interesting to write. It should be up pretty soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**MILEY'S POV**

It's been three weeks since Mikayla told me she loves me. I haven't seen her since because apparently she moved away. I'm fully aware that I made a huge mistake by walking out on her like I did. Ever since she revealed her secret to me I've been re-evaluating my life.

Ever since she met me she's been dying to know MY secret. If only she was here now, I would tell her. I miss her so much. I may not feel the same way, at least I don't think I do, but I do love her as my best friend. I can't love her, seeing as how I'm in love with my boyfriend, Oliver. I'm straight. I've been saving myself for the perfect guy, and ever since he gave me a promise ring, I'm sure he's the one.

I'm so lonely without Mikayla. Sure I have my other friends, but Mikayla was my best friend. Oliver is great, but I need Mikayla there for me. She helps me through so much.

When I get home from school, I check the mailbox out of habit. While casually flipping through the stuff, I see something addressed to me from Mikayla. I quickly run into my house and rip open the envelope as soon I enter my room.

_Dear Miley,_

_What else can I say? It's not like me to walk away. No one gets to choose who they love. I know I didn't. I meant what I said though, Miley. There was just so much hope in my heart that you would feel the same way. I was tired of trying to hide what I feel inside. It's been quite some time now, but you're just so hard to forget. I moved away to get over you, and it's not working. I long to be with you every minute of the day. As much I wish you would feel the same way, I know your heart belongs to Oliver. I'm sorry I had to ruin our friendship. You asked what's wrong and I had to tell you. I really don't know what to do. All I wanted was to love you and chase away all your fears. I love you Miley, I truly do._

_Love,_

_Mikayla_

Wow. How can she love me so much even when I never showed any signs of loving her back? I need to see her so we can talk. I've been calling and texting her ever since she left but she hasn't responded to anything. I really need to see her.

While I keep re-reading her letter to me, I feel a flutter in my chest. As much as it worries me, it also excites me. Do I love her too? No, I can't. I love Oliver. Mikayla thinks I don't know that he wants sex from me. I know, and for some reason it excites me to know that she is looking out for me.

Why isn't she here to help me through this? I know she would know what to do. It's not just this new feeling that I have. It's all my other secrets that I've been keeping to myself. Like why I get depressed sometimes.

I have to go visit her. Right now. If I don't go see Mikayla I might have a breakdown. I'm feeling way too many emotions right now to handle by myself. I feel like I could go crazy at any second. What happened that made me realize I might also have feelings for her? I thought I was straight my whole life, and that I was in love with Oliver. I have no idea what to do. It's like my whole world is being flipped, and I don't know if that's good or bad.

Before I leave to go visit Mikayla for the first time in three weeks, I quickly grab my diary from under my mattress. I have no other choice but to tell her my secret. If she doesn't understand, everything in my diary will explain it.

It's a 1.5 hour drive from my house to where Mikayla lives now, but surprisingly it goes by fast. Before I know it I'm parked outside her grandparents' house. I don't go in yet though, I want to make sure I really am ready to do this and go through with my new found feelings for my best friend.

I decide that I'll have to see her sooner or later, and I decide that now is the time. I grab my diary and get out of my car and start walking to the door. I see Mikayla's car in the driveway, so I know she's here. It takes all my willpower to ring the doorbell. What seems like an eternity passes before the door opens.

Mikayla is standing there. She wastes no time in saying "Miley….what are you doing here?" I tell her that I need to take care of something. She looks concerned and leads me into the living room. She looks into my eyes and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I give her a nervous smile and tell her that I think I have something to tell her. "Mikey, I hate myself. I feel like my life is a complete waste and I don't know why I was put in this world. I want to die sometimes."

"Why, Miley? You're so perfect in every way. Don't you know that? If you killed yourself everyone that knows you would miss you. I would miss you so much I would probably kill myself too. I love you Miley, why do you feel like that?"

Knowing that she was going to respond like that, I shove my diary into her hands and tell her to read it. She opens it up and I can see her eyes scanning each page. Her eyes fill with tears as she finishes reading. "Miley, why didn't you tell someone? No parent should ever hit their child. Especially if the child is you."

Okay, my dad beats me. I lower my head in shame and tell her that I was afraid he would hurt me more if I let someone know. She pulls me into a tearful embrace as I break down in tears, and she whispers to me that everything is going to be okay and that she is going to take me away from that situation. She holds me like that for what probably was at least an hour until I stopped crying. We slowly pull away from each other, but before she can let go of me, I grab her and tell her I have something else to show her. I look into her eyes and she looks into my eyes.

I grab her face in my hands, and pull her closer to me. We slowly get closer until finally, our lips our touching. We slowly melt into the kiss, and her hands make their way to my waist here she massages my sides.

"I love you, Mikayla", I tell her when we finish kissing.

**AN: This chapter was definitely the hardest to write, just because it was Miley haha. I would have posted it sooner but I had to take my senior portrait and get stuff done before school starts in 2 weeks. Class of 2013! Anyway, did you guys like it? The next chapter might be the last, and it will be in Mikayla's POV just because I find it way easier to write like that. As always, reviews are appreciated and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! **


	5. Chapter 5

**MIKAYLA POV**

Ha! I knew she loved me! I feel like my whole life has been leading up to this moment. I can't even put into words how happy I am right now. Only one thing is standing between us at this point, and that's Miley's dad.

I can't believe he beats her. Every time that I've been around him he's always very nice and pleasant. Oh well, never judge a book by its cover I guess.

I kiss Miley once more before telling her I'm going to take care of the problem. I get in my car and drive all the way to Miley's house to confront her dad. I really had to clue, what I was going to do, but I knew I had to make him stop somehow.

As soon as I get to the house, I get out of my car and storm up to the front door. I reach up to begin knocking, when to my surprise, the door opens. Mr. Stewart is just standing there and I have to clue what to do. Actually, I know exactly what to do. I raise my hand up and slap him as hard as I can. The force of my slap actually makes him step back a few steps. He glares at me with a death stare and tells me I can go fuck myself. I give him the exact same stare and say "No Mr. Stewart, you can go fuck yourself."

I turn around and walk away without giving a second though to what I just did. I just hope that he gets the message and never puts his hands on my Miley ever again. Speaking of Miley, I see her car pull up in the driveway next to where I parked mine. She doesn't even get out, but she motions for me to get in my car and for us to go to my parents' house where I used to live.

It took a while to get to the house because of traffic, but once we got there and Miley and I were out of our cars, she instantly hugged me and kissed me. God, I love kissing her. It makes me so happy to know she was worth the long wait. Now that I have her, I know I'll never let her go, because from this moment on, I'll make sure everything is alright.

**AN: So, that's it. Sorry for it being so short, I had no choice but to make it short because if I had gone on it would never have ended. I'm working on some other stories right now, and I have some one shots that are completed and will be posted sometime this week. School starts next week (FML), but that won't stop me from writing and posting since I only have 2 classes a day. Reviews are welcomed and I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
